


Winter Cup Blues

by thenameslynith13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameslynith13/pseuds/thenameslynith13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seirin wins the Winter Cup, Furihata Kouki walks off on his own to sulk, thinking he didn't do anything to help, when an unexpected person shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cup Blues

**H** e fixes himself up and is just about to head back to everyone, when none other than Akashi Seijuro crosses his path. He congratulates him on their victory, but Furihata keeps his head lowered so he can't see his tear-stricken face. Though Akashi can tell anyway, and asks why he's moping around by himself and not celebrating with his team. Furihata doesn't know why, but he begins spilling out all of his feelings to him.

"I know I didn't do anything. I mean what could I do? I'm not like Kagami who can jump high, or Hyuga who can shoot from far back. I couldn't even stand when facing you." His voice began to crack and he thought of crying all over again. With his hands covering his face in shame, he whispered harshly, "I'm pathetic...!"

All the while, Akashi doesn't interrupt and listens patiently, almost sympathetically.

Furihata wipes away the tears that have once again stained his face with red, moist lines. "Sorry... it's not that I'm not happy, because I am. I just wish that I could've been useful."

Akashi takes this as his cue to intervene. "You think because you're not up to the standards of people around you, that makes you worthless? That's laughable," he snidely chuckles.

Taken aback, Furihata looked into Akashi's unwavering eyes, wondering if he was laughing at him, or if it was something else...

"Basketball is a team sport. Every player on and off the court changes the course of the game. Every single person tips the balance between winning and losing."

Furihata listened as if in a trance. His voice was so powerful it commanded your attention. But at the same time, it was smooth and calmed his racing heart.

Akashi's eyes never strayed from Furihata's, and likewise Furihata couldn't even will his eyes to look elsewhere. "You say you did nothing? Were you not on the same court as your teammates and I? Did you feel that your coach had made the wrong decision putting you in the game?"

His eyes narrowed, not threateningly, but softly. "Even against you're shaking knees and aching chest, you stood tall against me in the littlest of hope that you could make a difference. And although I admit you were a poor match against me, you brought hope to your teammates when it was draining out."

It was likely that his mouth was hanging wide open, and he now felt like crying for a new reason. Who would have thought the person he was shivering in fear of an hour ago, was now telling him that he was a worthy person.

He could tell Akashi was finishing up and paid more attention than ever. "Even if you never got to play in this game, you have supported your teammates from the start, and without that they couldn't have gotten as far as they have. You don't have to be great to be worthy, just be you, Furihata Kouki."

Furihata Kouki... he knew his name! He didn't know why it made him so happy. Maybe because he figured he was just another opponent to crush underfoot. But he knew him, and he said he was worthy!

He supposed it was alright to talk now, and he just couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. "Y-Y-Yes, Akashi-san!

A genuine smile formed on Akashi's face for the first time. He looked like a prince, or a god.

"Akashi is fine, I'm not your senpai after all."

"Got it. A-Akashi!" Furihata's stuttered seemed unfixable when talking to him, but it was for a good reason this time.

With a slight chuckle, Akashi gently placed his hand on Furihata's shoulder. "Well then, I think it's time you rejoined your team, and I, mine."

Just when Furihata thought he wouldn't get to say anymore, Akashi stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"It seems that you've grown braver since our first meeting." Thinking back, he couldn't recall when that was.

Akashi caught on. "You were Kuroko's tag along to our Teiko only meeting."

Right! How could he forget, he tried to stab Kagami with scissors. That sent a little cold vibe down Furihata's back.

The smile revived. "Until next time, Furihata Kouki." The way his name rolled off his tongue made it hard to swallow. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, but he thought there was a hint of foreshadowing in his words.

Akashi Seijuro; someone to be feared and revered.


End file.
